Connor Ryoji
"Let me explain what’s about to happen. You basically have two real options here. You can either turn around and have me beat the crap out of you, or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll listen…" image (2).jpg Full name Connor Ryoji Pronunciation Connor (as it sounds) Ryoji (Ryo-gee) Name Origin The name Connor is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Connor is: Strong willed or wise 'Hound-lover.' Also from the Irish 'Coachuhhar', meaning high desire. Famous bearers. The name Ryoji means "Reign of Goodness". Titles Lazy ass Ryo Clean up guy Appearance Connor is a very lack luster character, often disregarding his appearance and when not in his janitorial outfit will wear often the same format of clothiing ranging from White Tees and baggy dark blue or light wash jeans with the same pair of either Adidas (black and white) or air forces (black). If feeling spiffy, he'll sport a pair of converses for kicks. Most of the time he can be seen in his dark blue or green janitorial outfit. He has a fair build, that of one who engages in regualr physical exorcise and weight lifting, and has crimson red eyes. His hair is a raven black, and usually always slicked back, with a select few strands that make their way above his forehead. When messy or in motion, the hair will spike up slightly, but nothiing to out of the way from his noarmal hair style Connor.jpg ConnorRyoji.jpg yu-yu-hakusho---yusuke-urameshi...jpg 3-Kings-Screencap-yusuke-urameshi-31463808-567-389.png muscleup___yusuke_urameshi_by_zephleit-d330zah.png.jpg 20c07c85cabf495575233acd32037085.jpg 258081.jpg 1254397111326_f.jpg images (8).jpg v7bcjk.jpg.png Screenshot_13 (3).png Screenshot_2 (5).png tumblr_n0ntvxRn0N1rhb05oo1_500.jpg 2i7qqle.jpg.png tumblr_ndeabmxGiy1qknyvjo1_500.gif d13ba3ba4ca0714bfa7a2b79817def26.jpg tumblr_static_derp.png Tumblr_n5v03pJuH91tyyglgo1_500.jpg tumblr_nf2cojzQZS1u2f71mo1_1280.jpg 298367-51448-yusuke-urameshi.jpg sample-c990c32cebab00572853b2541f7436a6.jpg tumblr_nfb77yDN221tyyglgo1_500.jpg Yusuke-Smoker.jpg images.jpg 'Symbol' Fist.gif|"My fist is the only symbol that matters to me...as long as I can make one, I'll be fine no matter what." Zodiac Leo Positive tratis *Confident *Ambitious *Generous *Loyal *Encouraging Negitive tratis *Pretentious *Domineering *Melodramatic *Stubborn *Vain Personal Characteristics Birth Date: August 3rd Birth Place: New Kanazawa Reputation: Connor is viewed quite negitively. Namely because of his background and reputation as a kung fu asshole. As the janitor for a high school he once attended, he often gets shit from many students weather they're older or younger than he is. He is often seen walking or jogging where ever he needs to go, but most of the time he'll hitch a ride, a cab, or a bus. He takes the apperance of the average joe, nothing seemingly special about him, but one thing is known about him: that he can fight. That's all he really cared to be known for regardless, as he has a very "I dont give a fuck" attitude twoards authroity figures and peers, which is why he's been noted to be highly disrespectful. However every now and again you can catch him doing something completey out of his character like shacking up in the libary reading a book on physics or sewing. tumblr_m580vdPt2t1r5dsq4o9_500.gif tumblr_mkds6zaEI31s2xyp8o1_500.gif tumblr_mc9sc0oUXJ1r7q2heo1_500.gif tumblr_mvompwwb7e1s4s1yxo1_500.gif tumblr_nf3k6tvs9R1ru3cz3o6_r1_250.gif|How Connor feels about fighting women tumblr_nf3k6tvs9R1ru3cz3o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj89uebQp21se015qo1_500.gif tumblr_nj4n9gb41s1u2f71mo2_500.gif tumblr_nf3k6tvs9R1ru3cz3o4_250.gif tumblr_njy57cupdq1sosch6o1_400.gif tumblr_ng6y64YOcP1rl6uefo1_500.gif tumblr_niduh4zHm91tm00qjo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_niduh4zHm91tm00qjo3_250.gif tumblr_nicn5gSCff1qkbo29o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_niduh4zHm91tm00qjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk81vyGbqE1t04onzo1_500.gif Fighting Style CQC: Connor's Quick Combat Connor has never had any formal combat training, and learned most of the tatics he knows from movies, anime, and plain old dirty boxing. He's a very big visual learner however and has crafted his own self made fighting style through vigorus trial and error (i.e recieving asswhoping after asswhoping with ocasional wins) He read boks, and visually self trained himself extensively in multiple forms martial arts. He's able ot use his endonysic mixture via his reflexes and natrual innert talant for large amounts of violence. What forms he mimics and self trains in are hard to nessicarily pick out as he's never actually MASTERED a martial art. Although a few of them have been identified, every discipline he uses is unknown and unclear. What has been pegged is: American Boxing, Chin na and Wing Chun are the only revealed disciplines, but he has utilized various different techniques and methods from multiple others, even down right street fighting boot kicks and modified wrestling manuvers. He's yet to actually recieve any form of martial combat training, but what he lacks in training he excells in experience and inistinct often used to fighting people way out of his calibur but never being at a true disadvantage. Relying on every part of his body to be used in combat can often result in some crazy flips and counter tatics people have never often been used to. animation-31.gif Yusuke-vs-doctor-2-o.gif Donnie-yen-flashpoint-o.gif Flashpoint-o.gif Signature attack: Side kick Tumblr_static_ad3kkbyouqgck8ogcsog80w00_zpshu6mtnma.gif Signature attack: hitting shit hard and fast yusuke-punching-sensui-o.gif yusuke-pummels-bakken-o.gif tumblr_neef8h42HF1qe10n4o1_500.gif 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: Yusuke Urameshi with tid bits of kenichi shirahama (tid bits xD) Desired Voice Actor: Justin Cook (voice of Yusuke) Inspiration: Yusuke Urameshi, Shioon Nim (The breaker) 'Physiology' 'Peak Human Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability 'Peak Human Durability' Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Ether Ability' 'External' External manifestation is often a variating one depending on how one manifest it. A person who uses the etherial energy to discharge their Ether from their bodies from point A to point B similar to the archaic "Ki blast" so to speak. Some can discharge this Ether in a phsyical form that, depending on ientent of course, can blow away or destroy an object in it's path. This can varry as some can discharge their Ether in the form of something more familer such as an earthly element. Ranging from Fire, Water, Earth, and or Air. The unique thing about this virus is that based on the users knowledge of assimilation and how they're using their Ether, it can effect other elements or materials with similar or identical chemical make up for example someone who could manipulate earth, would be able to effect various other types of earth and rocks, instead of just the baisic pebbles. Better yet one who could use their Ether to magentize objects, would have their ether mimic the property of magnetisim to do so. This could be seen as an advantage and disadvantage because what ever property they use is still subjugated to earthly weakneses (ex: Fire users can be doused by water, or lighting discharges lighting would stil be applicable to lightning rods). Those who continue on the external pathway are able to Evolve. Simply put a person who uses lightning blast, might be able to make their lightning blast more potent, or become able to shape that lightning blast into a sword or something of the sort. Anything that deals with using that ability in another or more powerful way is considered a form of Evolution or evolving. In this case Connor uses his ether to focus his Etheral energy or "Ether" since he used the proper term, and focuses it into the tip of his finger for a discharge and release, similar to pulling a mental trigger and firing it like a gun. It's an ability he only recently discovered he'd had, and he's still working out the complete and total kinks of it. So far he's discovered that he can at max discharge 2 shots, aobut the sizes of Basketballs, that shoot at the speed of a bullet, and on impact peirce through and expand in combustion. If the blast collides with a surface and is met with an opposing force, the blast will still be connected to Connor's finger in a beam like fashion allowing him to push agains it, but not for prolonged periods, as it causes great mental strain to do this without proper training. The explosive radius it's capable of at this point in time is only 7 feet form it's impact point, but will likely break apart, fissure, or rupture any surfaces near it depending on it's durability of course. The blast mimics the color of Connor's Ether, which is light blue. and again can only be used twice per battle situation (twice per day in story scenarios) any attempt at a thrid shot will fire, but half the effectivness and cuase Connor's arm to lock up in spasim being usless for a while (1 post) Tumblr_mm1o180SAr1qfbz1so1_500.gif tumblr_nik3v2RYF91se015qo1_500.gif tumblr_njyj8xSbnQ1u8wu1co1_400.gif SmackTalk ! Prefight : "Let me stretch real quick!" *Does leg stretches* "Don't wanna pull a hammy while i'm kicking your ass." E556bcd43aee0004c8e270bf0af8fcd0.gif Post fight: "Weak suace. Fuck outta here." Tumblr_mm14y2f1ba1qfbz1so1_500.gif Biography Connor Ryoji, born to a mother and a father who lived in Kanazwa during the civil days. He had one brother: Leon Ryoji and they never saw eye to eye on anything. More than just a brotherly fued, Connor in general did not like Leon and vice versa. The two were always competing with each other over various and little things that at times didn't matter but they'd fued anyway. Growing up their father, Tetsu Ryoji showed more fondness towards Leon which led Connor to become a momas boy. Connor ever since he could walk was always getting into fights with any and everything that moved. People or animals he's probably punched it at least once in his lifetime. Jr even began to mimic motions of other martial artist he observed from various anime and real life famed practioners. His father tried to force the way of the sword on him, but he advently refused more than once. this even resulted in Connors father beating him senseless nearly half to death calling him a disgrace to their family name for not following the traditions of old. Connor's mother saw this and was apphauled believing that he had a right to choose his own path on life. she left her husband and took Connor into full custody with her and planned to move to Nagoya since rent was cheaper there. A lot of this time however during Connors 5-6 age is pretty blurry to him. He doesn't remember more than bits and pieces. However everything changed when the shard fell from the sky and the great flood hit. Somehow some way Connor and his mother managed to survive by what seemed like sheer luck. they'd become trapped under a pile of rubble in the subway so when the flood came they'd taken refuge underground. at the light of the next day nothing was the same as Connor began to feel something strange dwelling from within. As the years passed and he'd hit his second year of high school that dwelling feeling began to get stronger. During a corner street fight and a terrible losing streak Connor was getting his face pounded in only to pull a win over his opponent and win the betting cash. this didn't pave over well as Connor was then held at gunpoint! in response Connor pointed his finger at the gun bating him to shoot and when he did this bright blue ball shot from Connors finger blowing the guy feet away fron him! Connor shocked then began to wonder what the fuck was happening to him. He eventually dropped out much to his mothers dismay and decided he wanted to lead life as whatever he wanted rather than just the norm. he'd always wanted in and been interested in the world of the underground, and big time crimes but he'd also seen a lot of foul things going down in Nagoya and how no matter how hard his mother worked in the steel mill they could never make an honest living. He got a job as a janitor ironically at the school he dropped out of and works there during and after school hours. He rarely takes it seriously and even with a master key he rarely ventures into areas he gets a bad vibe from. More than anything Connor wants to take down the corrupt owner of the steel mill and force him to make Nagoya a better place form its residence instead of giving everyone the shit end of the stick. He knows he's in no position to do so but he hopes one day to change that hopefully growing strong enough to do so. until an opportunity arises he'll revel in his life with his mother as his backbone and his fist as a symbol of his exsistence. Category:RPC Category:External Ether User Category:External ether user